


Where’s My Mic Pack?

by gildumotmardelaf (goldengrethan)



Category: Broadway RPF, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Bottom Lin, Cheating, Ham and Washington getting it tf on, M/M, Overstimulation, Quickie, True Love, chris is smooth af, lin cries bc he’s an emotional lil baby, sex before a performance, what is it with me and sex in weird places!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengrethan/pseuds/gildumotmardelaf
Summary: You could go on stage and perform the hell out of some music you put your whole heart into writing, or you could get railed in your dressing room 20 minutes before places!





	Where’s My Mic Pack?

**Author's Note:**

> I’M BACK! 
> 
> Haven’t posted in a while, so I thought, what the heck! 
> 
> This is just a short little one-shot I actually found in my Notes app recently, dated 2016, which I had completely forgotten I’d written. I did some light beta on it and I think it’s pretty rad considering where I was skill-wise in 2016. 
> 
> This ship does not have enough content, rpf or not, so hopefully y’all will see this as a positive contribution. I love these two so much and their chemistry is amazing, so I immediately got to work whipping something up for ya. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, I had so much writing for this ship!

Lin ground his hips down into Chris's lap languidly, letting out sweet, soft moans as he did. Staying quiet wasn't really his thing, but considering they were in his dressing room and there was only about 20 minutes till places, it seemed obvious that he couldn't just scream and beg Chris to fuck him harder like he usually did. "I want more," he gasped and pouted as he looked down at his lover, blunt nails digging into the older man's sculpted chest. "Can't we just stay here and fuck for the next two hours?" Lin huffed, letting out another shaky moan in response to Chris rubbing against his sweet spot. 

"I'd love nothing more than to fuck you into this couch until you can speak, but the people need us, baby boy. We can't leave 'em hangin'." Chris said smoothly, much calmer during sex than the man on top of him. His hands splayed over Lin's hips to guide him up and down, trying to instill some urgency in Lin to finish with enough time to get his makeup redone. 

The sound of Chris's voice, deep and raspy as Lin fucked himself with his cock made him want to melt right into him. Lin didn't how Chris sounded so sure of everything he said, it was so easy to trust him, to love him. That feeling, like all of this was easy, was a feeling that had only arisen in him in the time that he had been with Chris intimately. He gave Lin butterflies like no one's business, made him feel in love and hormonal and horny all the time, feelings that Vanessa couldn't get out of him these days, feelings that could write songs and endlessly fill notebooks with gross, sappy love letters and poems.

“Fuck, Chris," Lin gasped and bounced faster on top of him after Chris's push to hurry up, the familiar white-hot burning coil in his tummy winding up rapidly. "I love you, I love you," Lin whimpered, eyes closing as he stilled on top of Chris. With a loud groan, he came in hot, white stripes up his lover's chest. Lin swore he saw stars and sparks, the aftershocks of his orgasm running up his spine and making his body ache in the most delicious way. Lin tried his best to gather himself, panting heavily when he was suddenly being manhandled into a new position, Chris pressing into him and subsequently into the couch, starting to thrust into him with all the force he could muster. Lin gasped at the change of pace, not sure he could handle the over stimulation at this point. He knew Chris needed to come too, but he felt like he was being split in half. As if Chris could read his mind, the older leaned down to kiss Lin lovingly, making Lin's head warm and static-y. If anything, he craved for him to keep going, even if it hurt, he wanted to be good for Chris. He didn't mind sacrificing his ability to walk for a bit if it meant Chris was happy.

"Hurts," Lin whimpered softly. "Don't stop." He sighed, eyes closed as he relished in the feeling of being used. 

Chris couldn't help but stare down at Lin, /his/ Lin, admiring the beautiful man under him and feeling nothing but intense, fiery love for him. He loved when they had moments like this, where it felt like they connected all the way to their cores. Lin nearly couldn't handle the intensity of his stare and the mixture of pleasure and pain, tears welling up in his eyes and slipping down his cheeks at the earnestness of it all. 

"Feels that good, baby? You love my cock so much it makes you want to cry?" Chris teased, already so close as he continued his movements. Chris let out a soft grunt before he was spilling his load into Lin with a hard, pointed thrust, filling him to brim with his love.

Lin was having a hard time gathering himself by the end of it. He couldn't believe he had gotten so lucky with Chris. Not under the best circumstances, but fuck, it felt good to love someone like he loved Chris. The tears wouldn't stop, wanting to chalk it up to being over stimulated, but knowing deep down that it was just him being sappy and dramatic, like he usually tended to be. He sat up and went to wrap his arms around Chris's neck, pulling him down into a slow kiss and ignoring the knock on the door, followed by the 10 minute warning from someone outside their dressing room. How could he go on and sing for all those people in the state he was in? Lin had no idea, but Chris, as always, seemed to know exactly how as he pulled out of Lin, reaching to grab the box of tissues on the coffee table and starting to clean him up.

"Shit," Lin gasped, wiping his face with one of the tissues Chris had handed him. "Why do I always get like this when I'm with you?" He chuckled, giving Chris a watery smile and closing his eyes when Chris wiped at his cheeks.

"Because I want every moment you have with me to be better than the last, better than anything Vanessa could ever give you." He hummed, leaning down to plant a kiss on Lin's forehead.

Lin leaned up to kiss him yet again. There he went again, acting like he knew all the answers. And you know what? Lin believed him. Lin believed every word Chris had ever spoken to him, and no amount of professing his love to him would be enough to show Chris how eternally grateful Lin was to have him. Lin broke the comfortable silence, suddenly remembering they really needed to get to places. "Alright. Let's go, bub, we need to get the show on the road." Lin sniffled and very slowly stood up, testing out his legs as the pain registered in the rest of his body. "Why do I let you fuck me before shows?" he sighed, trying to sound annoyed as he pulled his clothes on, noting how disheveled he looked in the mirror. His neat ponytail was ruined and his face was red and still wet with tears. He definitely needed to go back to hair and make up again. 

"Because on top of all this choreography and music, you just have to tack something on, just to prove to yourself that you can do it." Chris hummed and came up behind Lin, arms wrapped around his waist. Lin was blushed a bit and smiled, turning his head to kiss Chris's cheek.

"Shut up and put your close back on, papi." Lin smirked. He would have a hard time explaining his tardiness to the rest of his cast members, but it was worth it. He was in love. Surely they wouldn’t be mad at him for pursuing something he loved. He deserved to bask in all of it, too, after everything he'd been through with Vanessa. He was happy. Finally. And he didn't owe anyone a damn thing.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s all, folks! Make sure to leave some kudos or a comment if you liked it, leave something constructive if you didn’t! Anyway, thanks so much for giving this your time. I absolutely love every single one of you for all your support 💖


End file.
